For You
by Chocoerz
Summary: Karena aku menyayangimu. /BTS/MINYOON/Jimin/Yoongi/BxB. Oneshot


_Kupikir.._

 _Aku tak pantas beredar di dunia ini. Melangkah sesuka hati, bernafas sesuka hati, tersenyum sesuka hati, menangis sesuka hati.._

 _Singkatnya.._

 _Kupikir aku tak pantas untuk hidup._

 _Ah.., bahkan kupikir kehadiranku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku tak seharusnya diciptakan._

 _Anak seorang lacur yang ditinggal ayah dan ibunya._

 _Tapi kemudian kau datang dengan tangan terulur padaku. Kau datang menawarkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Lalu kusambut tanganmu itu._

 _Tapi duniamu itu menolakku. Aku yang seorang anak lacur tak bisa hidup di dunia bermandikan cahaya seperti ini._

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya Jimin?! Dia kotor!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau berteman dengan siapa terserah padaku, kenapa kau yang pusing?"

"Kau pasti menyesal berteman dengannya!"

Yoongi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bukanlah anak yang tidak tahu diri, dia sangat sadar dia kotor, sangat sadar bahwa seharusnya Park Jimin tidak boleh menggenggam tangannya. Yoongi sangat memahami itu. Tapi mendengarnya dari orang lain.. itu menorehkan luka pada hati kecilnya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita pergi."

"Kau pergi sendiri saja Jimin, aku-"

"Kau sekarang tinggal denganku, _hyung_. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku." dan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Jimin yang menarik tangannya. Ingin pergi, Yoongi bingung ingin pergi kemana, dia baru berusia 10 tahun..

.

.

.

 _Aku sangat ingin menyerah.._

.

.

.

Tak ada seorang pun di rumah, semuanya pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahun seseorang yang selama ini Jimin panggil nenek. Keluarga Park mengajak Yoongi sebenarnya, tapi Yoongi terus menolak. Dia sadar posisinya dan tak seharusnya dia berada di antara keluarga Jimin.

Memangnya dia siapa?

Yoongi hanya terdiam duduk di depan meja sejak Keluarga Park meninggalkan rumah. Benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan tidak mengisi perutnya.

Pandangannya terus tertuju pada gunting yang tergeletak di dekat vas bunga. Berpikir berkali-kali untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang sudah berjalan selama 20 tahun.

Tapi kau.. kau adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutinggal Jimin..

" _Hyuung_ ~ kau dimana?"

Seiring suara Jimin yang terdengar semakin dekat, tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk meraih gunting di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar diselimuti keraguan dan keinginan untuk bebas.

Yang mana yang harus Yoongi turuti? Sisi gelapnya atau sisi terangnya.. Yoongi tidak tahu. Bahkan ketika tangannya sudah menggenggam gunting itu, dia tidak tahu.

" _Hyung_ , tadi-.. _hyung_ , kau mau apa?"

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin. Lelaki itu tampak khawatir dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

"Jimin, kau sudah pulang, cepat sekali.."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Menaruh gunting ini di tempat seharusnya. Kurasa Nyonya Park lupa menaruh ini di lemari perabotan."

Dan Yoongi dapat mendengar desahan lega Jimin saat itu. Inilah alasan kenapa dia bertahan..

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil ibu seperti itu. Ibu pasti akan marah jika mendengarnya."

Yoongi melukiskan senyum sendu di wajahnya. "Yah, aku kan-"

"Sssttt.., kalau aku dan keluargaku tidak peduli dengan itu _hyung_ juga harus tidak peduli. Kami menyayangimu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Bahkan nenek tadi terus menanyakan dirimu."

.

.

.

 _Jadi.. aku akan bertahan, walaupun tubuhku harus ditimpa besi panas sekalipun, aku akan bertahan. Setidaknya untukmu._

"Jimin, jika kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hmm.. aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana dirimu masih bayi _hyung_ , akan kubawa kau ke rumah ini agar tak ada yang bisa menyakitimu di masa depan."

Hati Yoongi terenyuh mendengar itu. Park Jimin benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Kau tahu? Ibuku dulu bilang, aku menangis begitu keras ketika lahir, bahkan aku tak berhenti menangis selama seminggu."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menenangkanmu. Menggendongmu dalam dekapan hangat dan mengisi perutmu dengan susu berkualitas."

Udara di bukit saat itu begitu dingin, namun Yoongi tak merasakannya. Hatinya terasa hangat membuat tubuhnya hangat pula.

"Kalau _hyung_ , bagaimana?"

"Aku?.." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap hamparan rumput yang bergoyang diterpa angin.

"Aku.. ingin memberikan pelukan pada diri kecilku dan.. membunuhnya."

Sesaat setelah itu, Yoongi dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jimin. Punggungnya bahkan terasa hangat karena usapan lembut Jimin.

"Tapi.. setelah pelukan ini, kurasa aku ingin memeluk diri kecilku dan menitipkannya ke keluarga lain."

"Aku tidak suka ide itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dirimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan itu, begitu erat.

"Jimin.. terima kasih untuk segalanya."

.

.

.

 _Karena aku menyayangimu_


End file.
